


It Must Have Gotten Crazy, 'Cuz I Can't Recall A Thing

by Rogue21



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Action, F/M, NCR, New Vegas, The Strip, the legion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Solo went to the Strip to deliver a package for someone named Mr. House, and have a bit of fun of her own. Well at least that’s what she thought, until the guy she was fucking took her out to the desert and shot her in the head. But a job’s a job and she needs that Platinum Chip to finish off the delivery, or at least she thinks she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Had Me At Hello

“Mama always used to say that I had bad taste in men, and she was right. When I became a Courier I knew I’d be delivering and moving some sinister goods but caps were caps and I sure as hell weren’t going to move out to the Capital Wasteland. And then I met this guy in one of those hideous checkered suits, sure he gave me a wild night but he could have let me get dressed before he took me out to the desert to shoot me like a lame Brahmin,” Harley Solo told the bartender in the Gomorrah Casino. It had taken her roughly four days to get to the Strip, would have been quicker if she weren’t trading favours for information.

“Guy in a hideous checkered suit, only guy I know who wears that is Benny bloke who runs Tops Casino, what the hell were you doing sleeping with him?” the bartender said. Harley shrugged and took a sip of her whiskey.

“Like I said, bad taste in men, anyway he’s not the problem, the problem is the package I lost, was some fancy Platinum Chip probably worth like ten thousand caps or something,” she said. The Omerta sitting next to her pricked up his ears and turned to her.

“Platinum Chip you say, who was to receive it?” he asked her curiously.

“Someone named Mr. House, whoever that is, point is I lost it and I’m out two hundred caps, anyway thanks for the whiskey, I’m going to look for Victor,” Harley said getting out of her seat and slapping five caps on the counter as a tip.

“Sure thing darlin’ and if you need a place to stay, Gomorrah will hook you up with a sweet room, free of charge of course,” the Omerta said with a slimy smile, Harley smiled back but shook her head.

“Thanks for the offer, but as soon as I find Victor, I’m heading back to Novac,” she replied walking away. The Omerta sucked in a breath his eyes fixated on her body as she walked away, no one says no to a free room in Gomorrah.

 

Outside on the Strip, the bright lights blinded Harley as she stepped out into the evening sun. The Strip was filled with people who were going to their rooms or staying to gamble some more at the Casino’s. She did need a room for the night but Gomorrah was out of her price range, and she knew that Omerta would have wanted something from her in return for that free room, she wasn’t stupid. She turned towards the Tops Casino, the flashing lights seemed to be shouting at her to come inside. She was hesitant, the last time she was there it ended in her waking up in a grave. But it was affordable, she was there to wait for this Mr. House as the Lucky 38 Casino wouldn’t let her in and had won 8,000 chips on the roulette wheels while she was waiting. She walked over to the Tops Casino and entered the doors where she was greeted by Swank. Oh she knew Swank very well, she had made deliveries to him before. This was before she slept with Benny, she knew the guy but never spoke to him as all deliveries went through Swank.

“Hi baby doll,” Swank said with a flirtatious grin and wink.

“Oh God Swank do you still work here?” Harley asked walking over to the desk.

“Sure do baby, Benny would never let his right-hand man get kicked out of the Strip, now got any weapons to hand over?” Swank asked. Harley nodded and pretend to put her hands in her pockets and showed him both her middle fingers.

“Good enough for ya?” she asked sarcastically. Swank merely laughed at her gesture.

“Oh I can see why Benny liked you, you’ve got passion,” he replied gesturing to hand over her weapons. Harley sighed and complied handing over her Machete, 10mm pistol, Grenade Launcher and Rifle, except for her 9mm gun.

“Oh yes, he liked me so much he couldn’t resist putting a bullet in my head,” Harley commented. Swank saw the 9mm and looked at her.

“Come on, the 9 millimetre too,” he said. Harley shook her head at his request.

“No can do Swank, I never let Baby Doll out of my sight, this girl’s been with me since Goodsprings, please Swank,” she told him. Swank sighed, she was persistent.

“Fine Harley, you get to keep…Baby Doll, but don’t let anyone see that you have it,” he warned her. Harley smiled and blew him a kiss.

“Oh thanks Swank you’re such a sweetheart, now about my room,” she said. Swank nodded and passed her a key.

“Oh I think you’ll be happy with this one,” he said, she looked at the key and saw the label read High-Roller Suite.

“You serious?” she asked him confused, it was the best suite in the place and was incredibly expensive to rent.

“I sure am, remember those 8,000 chips you cashed in before…you know your your predicament, they would have given you this, I held onto it in case you lived and I was right, when I heard you were alive, Fish owed me forty caps,” Swank replied as Fish walked by.

“I lost forty caps because the boss can’t shoot for shit,” Fish said glaring at Harley. She laughed and admired the key.

“Well, guess I’ll go settle in, where is Benny if you don’t mind me asking?” she asked curiously, she shouldn’t be concerned for Benny, the man had tried to kill her.

“No idea, haven’t seen him since he tried to kill you, I’ll have someone deliver your weapons to your room,” Swank replied. Harley smiled at him and went towards the only working elevator in the building. A lot of people were gambling, a few even stopping to gawk at her, she wondered what they knew her as, Benny’s plaything or the Courier who escaped death. She headed up to the thirteenth floor where the suite was, Benny’s suite was also on this floor.

“I hope they don’t charge me by the night,” Harley mumbled to herself as she unlocked the door to the High-Roller Suite. Inside it was unlike anything she’d seen, it was…high-class. She immediately walked over to the bed room, saw the double bed and fell down on it, even the mattress was comfortable, she couldn’t remember the last time she slept on a comfy mattress.

“I could lie here forever,” she said. Maybe she could stand to stay in New Vegas a while longer, the music was good, they served alcohol, and there weren’t any feral ghouls around to try and kill her. She got changed out of her armour and slipped into her ragged short shorts, and a black t-shirt that said Johnny Guitar across it. She kept the combat boots on and decided to head down to the bar for a drink. She wanted to hear the story of how Fish lost forty caps Swank. A knock on the door caught her attention and it was a Chairman with her weapons.

“Hi Miss Solo, I have your weapons, be sure to put a new code on the safe when you lock it,” he advised her as he placed the weapons on the bar.

“Thanks, hey is the bar downstairs stocking anything good?” she asked him.

“We had a big lot of whiskey come in recently,” he replied. Now she liked the sound of that.


	2. Play All On Red

Harley reached the bar where Stickler was serving drinks to some folks. She was familiar with a lot of the Chairmen in the Tops, a lot of her deliveries went through the Casino before she was handed the Platinum Chip. She took a seat and smiled sweetly at the patrons, they ignored her pleasantries and went back to gossiping about something related to the Legion.

“Hey Stickler, got anything good?” she asked slapping some caps on the counter. Stickler took the caps and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar and a glass.

“Didn’t think you would make it back to the Strip after the ordeal with Benny, when word of your survival reached us, a lot of us were very happy and a few caps richer,” he told her.

“All except Fish I bet, Swank told me he won forty caps thanks to me,” she told him as he passed her the drink.

“Oh yeah when Benny took you out to the desert we all started placing bets on the odds of your survival, I mean he’s a scary guy when he wants to be, but put a can three feet away from him and he’ll still miss,” Stickler told her. Harley laughed and took a swig of her drink.

“I bet, I can shoot a can ten feet away with my eyes closed but that’s because I grew up outside of LA, we can’t all be head of a tribe around here, surprised I got the High-Roller Suite, some creep in Gomorrah offered to give me a room there for free, he probably wanted something from me though, and we all know there’s no such thing as a free room in New Vegas,” she told Stickler.

“Ain’t that the truth, besides after what Benny did to you, I thought you’d be wanting to blow his brains out?” Stickler said. Harley shrugged and took at swig of her drink.

“Believe me I want to, but right now I’m more interested in getting paid because even though it was stolen it still reached New Vegas, you don’t know where my package is do you?”

“Wish I could help girl, but I’m stuck behind the bar for the next six hours,” Stickler told her. Harley finished her drink and pushed ten caps towards him.

“Well thanks anyway Stickler, knowing my luck the Chip is long gone, and I’ll never get hired for another job,” she told him. “Maybe I’ll become a prostitute, they get paid well,” she suggested.

“Kitten, you’re too classy be a hooker, besides I’d get jealous if someone else got to play with your Charlie’s,” a familiar voice said behind Harley. Slowly she turned to see Benny standing there with that stupid grin, still wearing that horrible checked jacket.

“You couldn’t have buried that hideous jacket along with me, I would have brought it back…okay I would have burned it, it makes you look like a tool,” she said. Benny laughed at her comment and took the jacket off passing to one of the other Chairmen.

“Better?” he asked, she nodded making a ‘kind of’ gesture with her hand. “Well good to see you drop by, Swank said you finally got your key the High Roller Suite, but clearly you didn’t drop by for that.”

“No I came back for my payment, pronounced dead or not, I want my two hundred caps from Mr. House,” Harley said, she was a damn good Courier, once killed fifteen feral ghouls just to give a guy some Jet for sixty caps.

“You came back to get paid for a job you failed at?”

“The Chip reached New Vegas, that was the deal and I’m a damn good Courier Benny, give me a job and I’ll prove it,” Harley challenged him. Benny liked this idea.

“Alright hotshot, I’ll give you a fair square, let’s see…I know, there’s a big old building just outside of New Vegas overrun with…I want to say Super Mutants, could be ferals, could be feral Super Mutants, go to the basement and bring me back the Holotape that’s rumoured to be down there,” he told her. Harley pushed her glass away from her and stood up.

“Alright Benny, but here’s where my payment comes in, if I bring back this ‘Holotape’ you claim is there, you give me the Platinum Chip as payment, but if I can’t find the Holotape and I return empty-handed…you keep the Chip and I leave the Strip, head back to Goodsprings, and kill bugs for a living,” she replied holding out her hand.

“Deal, I like you Kitten, you know how to make a challenge fun you dig?” Benny said shaking her hand. She gripped his hand and pulled him towards her.

“Oh I dig, like the grave you left me in,” she said to him with a low tone. She let go of him and headed back towards the lift, she was going to win this challenge and get back that Chip.

 

Outside of New Vegas was quiet but the ugly glow from the Strip loomed like radioactive fallout over the city. Harley could never quite understand why she didn’t just leave the Package with the Securitron when she arrived. She was hired in Primm along with six other Couriers to deliver packages to the New Vegas Strip, she was saddled with the Platinum Chip after one of the Couriers disappeared. She reached the Strip and was instructed to deliver it to a Mr. House, but the Securitron refused to let her in saying she ‘was not the right Courier’, which led her to waiting at the Tops Casino with her weapons being taken. That’s where Benny came in. Six hours of playing Roulette had netted her 8,000 Chips and she was ready to cash them in when he approached her, asking how a ‘lucky charm like her was winning so easily’. She told him luck had nothing to do with it, she was merely passing the time waiting to meet Mr. House. Of course that had gotten Benny’s attention and he offered her drinks in his suite.

“Why did I say yes to drinks?” Harley muttered to herself as she made her way to the old building Benny had mentioned. Oh she knew she should have refused his offer for drinks but that stupid smile of his had reeled her in. She wasn’t sure what felt more embarrassing, that she was completely sober when she slept with Benny or the fact that she barely had time to get dressed before one of the Chairmen put a bag over her head and hauled her down to Goodsprings. Not her finest moment, lying in the sand, hands tied, mouth taped up, wearing very little clothing and waiting for the guy she just slept with to put a bullet in her head. She wondered if her clothes were still in Benny’s suite, she hoped so, she killed a feral ghoul for the jacket she left behind.

 

When she reached the building, she saw it was an old military bunker, a bit strange be lying outside of the city, but if there was a Holotape in here she was going to retrieve it and enjoy the look on Benny’s face when she handed it over. She headed inside armed with her gun Baby Doll, given to her by the Doctor in Goodsprings.

 

Well Benny was right about one thing, it was infested with Ferals, but they were all dead, seemed too convenient for her that they were all dead, unless there was something waiting for her in the basement, oh if it was a Deathclaw she was going to march out, drag Benny across the waste and feed him to it. The place was littered with broken, and empty Sunlight Sarsaparilla bottles and the bodies of ferals. Someone had chewed their way through well, she found steps leading to the basement.

“Alright Benny, what trap have you laid out for me?” she asked herself as she walked down the steps. She readied Baby Doll and opened the door to see…empty, the room was empty except for boxes and lying on a workbench, a holotape. Carefully she walked across to the bench and picked up the holotape and turned to leave, when she heard a clicking sound. She turned on the Pip-Boy light and looked up see in the corner of the ceiling a large glowing Radscorpion clinging to the pipes.

“Fuck you Ben-man,” she said and shot the Radscorpion aggravating it, she began to run through the bunker as out of nooks, crannies and various other spaces, smaller Radscorpions began to burst through, now she knew why the ferals were all dead this was a nest. She shot at any that got close to her and she ran for the door of the bunker, if she could get out and block it with something, she’d be safe. She saw the door ahead of her, perfect until the giant Radscorpion burst through the floor, angry and glowing.

“Oh crap,” she said reaching for her grenade launcher, she’d have to blast her way out. She fired a grenade and blew its claws off but it still had the stinger. She reloaded another grenade and fired it at the Radscorpion. The force pushed her back slightly as the Radscorpion blew up into chunks. Breathing heavily, soaked with Radscorpion venom, Harley left the bunker into the night, curious she put the holotape into her Pip-Boy and a recording began to play.

“Alright, I want the Chip to be delivered to the Lucky 38 Casino, when it is delivered I will instruct an undercover Legionnaire to bring the Chip to the bunker and begin the upgrading of the Securitrons, we’ll take this fight to Hoover Dam, and by God am I going to get control of the water again.”


End file.
